DRA is added to flowing fluids in order to reduce the energy lost due to friction, or drag, thus permitting the movement of more fluid at the same differential pressure. The resulting reduction in frictional pressure drop improves pumping efficiency, lowers energy costs, and increases profitability.
Unfortunately, whether in the virgin form or in the sheared or partially sheared form, and despite the fact that DRA intentionally is added to certain fuels, DRA nonetheless is a “contaminant” in liquid hydrocarbon fuels, and has the potential to cause a number of problems. The presence of DRA in aviation turbine fuel may result in downgrading of an entire batch to non-aviation kerosene or diesel fuel, both of which generally have less market value than aviation turbine fuel.
Simple and inexpensive methods are needed for removing DRA from liquid hydrocarbon fuels.